Second chance for nothing
by AntennaGirl
Summary: Neku Sakuraba thinks the world is better of without him. But when he thinks it’s finally over, everything seems to start again. Serveral couples inside.
1. Chapter 1

AG: I've been away for so long (who wants to know why check my profile) But I'm back again, with a whole new fanfic to share. (And a crappy keyboard, so if you see any mistakes please tell me! Grammar mistakes are also highly appreciated!) Who knows where the title of the chapter comes from gets a virtual cookie. ^-^ By the way, I own nothing except the storyline.

WARNING! Contains suicide, depression/emo-ness, angst, shonen-ai, terminal illness, death, romance, hints of abuse and fatherly feelings. Very AU.

Second chance for nothing

Summary: Neku Sakuraba thinks the world is better of without him. But when he thinks it's finally over, everything seems to start again. Serveral couples inside.

Chapter one: Goodnight, travel well

.

Neku Sakuraba stood before his favourite wall. The grafitti here has always pulled him through, but this time it was different. He felt like all the negativity in Shibuya flowed into his body and ate him from the inside. Life couldn't be more painful. The boy grabbed his MP3 player and skipped through his playlist to find the song that fits his emotions the best. He clipped it back onto his belt and sat down. Still watching the grafitti he decided to stay here until night falls. He had nothing to return to anyway.

Night fell and the Udagawa district became awfully quiet. Not that Neku cared, or even noticed it. The music was booming from his headphones and probably damaging his ears. But Neku just sat still and watched the wall. Just watched. Until the stars were shimmering and the street lightning died down. When it was this late he stood up. He pulled his headphones down. The music was so loud he still could hear everything. The boy leaned against his precious wall and grabbed into his pockets. His left one was empty, but out of the right he took a gun. The metal was gently shining in the starlight. He didn't hestitate. The world was better of without him. The gun was laid against his temple.

And all that stands between the souls release

This temporary flesh and bone

The voice out of his headphones made the decicion. His finger pulled the trigger. He didn't feel a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

AG: I got stuck in the middle of this chapter, for those still hanging on: THANK YOU!

WARNING! Contains (hints of the most) swearing, suicide, depression/emo-ness, angst, shonen-ai, terminal illness, death, romance, abuse and fatherly feelings. Very AU. NO LEMONS!

Chapter 2: Final Destination

I escape my final moment

But it's turning back on me...

He heard someone singing, sunlight was creeping through his closed eyelids. Neku Sakuraba knew that something was certainly not right. Why was he hearing so many voices through the singing? Where did the singing come from? Why wasn't he... Dead! He should have been dead! What was going on! Is this noisy place the afterlife? Neku dared to peek.

"What the hell?" This was certainly not the afterlife. This was Shibyua! The same old, noisy and busy Shibuya. The same old shitty city he was born and raised in. It was indeed sunlight shining, those voices are just the people walking by and the singing came from his headphones which were dangling around his neck. Neku put them back on his head. Didn't anyone care about him laying in the middle of the Scramble Crossing? Slowly it came to his mind that the last place he had seen was Udagawa. He felt through his pockets but the pistol was nowhere to be found. Neku looked around if he saw it lying somewhere. The only thing lying at his feet was some strange black pin with a white skull on it. He picked it up. It looked quite new, maybe someone had lost it... He tossed it up in the sky, but when it hit his hand again, it was like his ears died. "What the-", he cried, almost in pain. Thousands of voices entered his head, he tried to shut them out but it didn't work. He grabbed his head, the pin falling to the ground. ...and it stopped. Neku looked at the pin, terrified. That thing did that? He carefully picked it up again. Somehow, something told him he had to keep it close. Damn, he didn't even believe that spiritual shit... Was he going crazy or something? At that moment his phone rang. Neku flipped it open and saw the message. "Reach 104. Time limit: 60 minutes. Fail and face erasure. The Reapers.", he said aloud. "Stupid spam message." He tried to erase it, but it didn't work. At the same moment his hand started to burn. He looked at it. A timer! There was a timer in his hand! What the fuck was happening? He cursed and started walking... And almost stepped upon a frog. "A frog?" Neku knew there shouldn't be frogs in a city. And certainly not attacking people! What was going on here? But he didn't get much time to think about it, because a the frogs weren't only attacking the townsfolk. They attacked him too! After trying to fight them off he tried running, but he was stopped by a way too skinny girl (he just thought she could have eaten more). "You there!" Neku blinked one time, stopped in his actions. "Yes you, with those headphones, I know you can hear me!" He turned around and looked at her. "Let's forge a pact before we'll get erased!" Forge pact? Erased? What the hell was she talking about? "Hurry up! Those frogs are gonna kill us!", she screamed. "I don't care, I was supposed to be dead anyway!". Neku yelled back. But she grabbed his hand and lights surrounded them. "What the hell did you just do!" She sighed dramatically. "We made a pact. Quit whining, start fighting those Noise!"

After he and the skinny girl fought the Noise (apparently that was how the frogs were called) Neku huffed and sat down. The girl looked at him with sympathy and sat down next to him. "I'm Shiki Misaki." Neku frowned and looked at her. "Neku.", he simply stated. "Well Neku,", Shiki hesitantly said: "I don't want to be a bore, but we have to clear a mission." Neku frowned some more. "The one that got texted to you, you know?" Neku sighed annoyed and stood up. "Well, hurry up then, I don't have all day." Shiki gave Neku a hollow giggle, before leading the way to 104.

"So, don't you want to know what we are doing right now?"

Neku looked at his hand, the timer was gone. He and Shiki stood in front of the 104 building and cleared whatever mission they had to clear. He shrugged. "Can't we just get over it? We're done, aren't we?" Shiki forced herself to giggle again. "Not really... We will have to play this Game six days longer to come alive again." Neku looked up at her, his expression was shocked. "Come alive again? What do you mean?" Shiki ruffled her hair. "We're dead now, you know that too. You said you were supposed to be dead. But by winning this Game, the Reaper's Game, we can come back. It's like a second chance, you see?" Neku looked away from her and stared blankly at the ground. Coming back... He didn't want to... He just wanted to die... "Why? Why me?", he shouted angrily! Shiki shrugged. "You got chosen to survive, just like me. Who can know why? Wait... why are you crying?" Neku wasn't listening. He couldn't take another chance... "Don't you want to live?", Shiki carefully asked. Neku shrugged his head heavily. "I see. That's why you didn't want to forge a pact... Well then Neku, can I ask you something?" He looked up at her, completely in tears. "Will you play the Game, just for me? To help me gain my second chance?" Neku whipped away his tears and nodded slightly. Shiki gave him her first genuine smile. "Thank you, Neku."

AG: This turned out very different that I was planning, but I am happy with it. I now know how to write this and everyone's part of the story. It was worth the time, at least for me.


	3. Chapter 3

AG: So, before we carry on I need to explain thing to you. These chapters are based on the 21 days of Neku's Game in TWEWY (except chapter one) but with a lot of differences. For instance, Shiki looks like Shiki. There are other things as well, but you will see them for yourself. Another thing is, that all chapters are written with a certain song as inspiration.

I actually think the story gets going right now. I'm not doing any warnings anymore, you can read them in chapter two (Since those are the most accurate).

Chapter 3: 21 Guns

Do you know what's worth fighting for,

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away

And you feel yourself suffocating?

Neku slowly opened his eyes, tuned down his MP3 and found himself next to Shiki. "Don't worry Neku, there is no mission yet.", she softly said, looking at the ceiling of whatever place they were right now. "What happened? How did we got here?", Neku quickly got up and looked around him. This was the Station Underpass... "I don't know, maybe we passed out or something..." Passing out when already dead? Neku thought about it, but it was all very strange. Shiki was doing something with her phone and Neku looked at her. "Say Shiki, how do you know about all this?" Shiki blinked while flipping her phone closed. "I... A friend told me about it. I actually always thought it was some kind of a fairy tale, he always had a lot of imagination. But when I first came here I exactly knew where I was. I don't know how he knew about all this, however." Neku nodded understandingly. In sync their phones bleeped. Shiki flipped her phone back open and read the message aloud. "Set the cursed statue free. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face erasure. The Reapers." She closed her phone again, standing up. Neku stood up too. "Well then, let's get going.", Shiki said, confident as ever.

As soon as they walked out of the Station Underpass something struck Neku. As if someone was watching him, he felt eyes following them both. "Something's wrong.", he told Shiki. "Someone's watching." Shiki waved it of. "There's no-one who can see us. It's your imagination Neku." A faint giggle was heard, but only he seemed to hear it. When he turned around, he saw a flash of light. "Probably just the sun...", he murmured. Shiki nodded. "This Game is getting on you, watch out." Neku nodded in agreement and followed her.

She stopped in front of the Moyai statue. "It said cursed statue, didn't it? Maybe we should scan." Neku did. "There's Noise! It's like... possessing the statue." Shiki gripped her stuffed animal. "Let's fight it, maybe that should get rid of the curse." The fight was not easy, but they managed to do it. "That was way too easy.", Shiki said, she was clearly feeling uncomfortable. And Neku confirmed her feelings. "The timer is still here." He showed her his hand as a proof. They both felt silent for a while. "We could check up on Hachiko.", Shiki said after the silence. Neku sighed and shrugged, did they have another choice?"

"There's no Noise possessing it, like the Moyai...", Neku said. Both he and Shiki stared at the statue. "There is something of, it looks different from when I saw it during the festival." Neku looked closely. Shiki did too. "I think it's just dirt." Shiki shook her head violently. "There is something wrong. I just feel it." Neku sighed. Dirt, the word was just floating through his mind. Someone should clean it. Wait... "Maybe we have to polish it." Shiki blinked and looked at him. "Dirtiness as a curse? Nice idea Neku!", she shouted happily and she rapidly ran to Hachiko and began to polish him. Neku joined her, not so fast as she was, but he was. They were polishing for a good time when they saw a difference. "He looks really... violent.", Shiki shuddered while saying that. "Shiki, it's moving!", Neku shouted. Just in time, because they got in a fight with whatever was hiding in Hachiko. The fight was even harder that at the Moyai statue. Completely exhausted they fell on the ground after the battle. Neku looked at Shiki. She was cold out! "Hey, Shiki!" He shook her arm. "Are you okay?" Then it was as if something struck him against his head and everything went blank.

Neku looked into a pair of violet eyes. The space around them was blank, they only colour coming from him and the person in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the other shushed him and laid a finger on his mouth. "Thank you for coming here, Neku Sakuraba.", he said. His voice was rather high-pitched and feminine. "Your presence will not be taken for granted, I promise." Neku cocked his head to the right. "You are here to help. To help me, in fact. There is something going on in the Underground and I need your help to fix it." Neku swallowed before talking to him. "Why me? Why not let me die as usual?" The other blinked in surprise. "You DID die as usual Neku, what is wrong? Do you not want to play the Game? Do you not want to live?" Neku shook his head, while biting back the tears. Those questions hurt his soul. "No. I wanted to die, I do not want to live any longer." The other gave him a questioning look and Neku was crying now. "I did this myself. I pulled the trigger. Don't you understand?" The other looked sad, but nodded. "I do understand. Although I do not understand why, I understand the feeling. Do not worry. There will be taken care of. Now sleep Neku. Sleep and brace yourself for tomorrow. Whatever they are planning, it won't be pleasant." As soon as the other stopped talking he disappeared. And Neku fell asleep.


End file.
